Not Coming Home
by Firefly-Crystal Tears
Summary: Yet another Last battle fic, Its good and sad and i hope i'll get some reviews for it. Rated T for safety, WRITTEN FOR SESSHOMARU'S WILDFIRE! you rock Rini :D


Story: Not Coming Home, One-shot

Written by: Firefly-Crystal tears

Inspired by: Sesshomaru's Wildfire (My sister) when she told me that not all stories are meant to be a happily ever After-s. (She is not Depressed, just really, Really good at angst!)

'NO! Shippo!' she yelled as she watched her young fox Kit/ Adopted son be hit with Naraku's Tentacles as Shippo tried to save Kagome. Kagome sobbed out 'No!' before she turned back to Naraku, who was laughing at the barely alive boy

'NARAKU!' she yelled with anger, her friends and all the demons in the clearing stopped there battles to watched the Black Miko Face him. Kagome Glowed Black, her aura turned dark and she breathed heavily

'Oh is the Miko Angry?' Naraku taunted, it would have been amusing if it not be the final battle. Kagome had sensed the jewel and the gang (including Sesshomaru) ran towards this set clearing, Naraku had been sitting in the middle, not one of his puppets but him. Kagura and Kanna either side of him. Lesser demons had joined the battle against the Inu Gang for the jewel Shards. Kagome had been fighting a lesser demon when Kagura shot her blades from her fan at her, Shippo tackled Kagura and got hit with Naraku's Tentacles.

'I WOULDN'T TAUNT IF I WAS YOU' she yelled towards naraku, the other demons backed down, in fear of the Miko, leaving Naraku to face Kagome alone. The rest of the gang was frozen, not in fear but by Kagome, she froze them, making them unable to help her

'Naraku!' she yelled holding her hands out, palm towards him, shooting Miko energy at him, hitting him in the chest with surprising accuracy

'GAH!' he yelled as he got hit with the force, he growled and shot a tentacle at her, shooting her in the chest. She cried out in pain but raised an bow an arrow made from pure Miko power, she set an arrow towards him. he dodged evilly, laughing at her pain twisted face. She shook her head and lifted the arrow again, putting all her energy in it.

'Hit the mark!' she screamed and released it. At that second many things happened, the once dead Miko Kikyo Returned to life, Sango's Brother began breathing again, without the jewel shard, and Sesshomaru's Ward Rin fell from Naraku's Grasp and into his arms. Least of all Kagome and Naraku died, In one powerful blast Kagome and Naraku, along with the jewel perished. Inuyasha cried out as he felt Kagome stop breathing, Kikyo ran forward, keeping him from the fallen Miko. For something was happening, Kagome's body shown with a bright pink light, blinding those around them

With Kagome

'_Kagome, wake my child!' a sweet voice said gently, Kagome blinked and opened her eyes. She sat up confused, she was surrounded by a bright light, she turned towards the voice and saw……_

'_Midoriko' she breathed in amazement_

'_Yes child, What is your wish?' she replied gently, helping Kagome to stand_

'_For my friends to be happy, including you Midoriko' Kagome said sadly, the old Miko smiled gently, hugging Kagome _

'_If the wish be pure _

_the jewel's no more_

_the wish is granted _

_for those pure hearted'_ _she muttered gently and in a flash of light kagome was back at the battle field with her friends_

'BRING HER BACK!' Inuyasha yelled, clutching Sesshomaru's Haori. Sesshomaru nodded, moving forward and taking his sword out. He was shocked as realization dawned on him

'BRING HER BACK!' his younger brother yelled again, Kikyo crying in his arms. Inuyasha had tears sliding down his cheeks, Sango and Miroku where not far away, tears of there own

'Brother' Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha looked at him with pained eyes as he continued 'she doesn't want to come back'

Inuyasha cried out pounding the earth, Kagome looked down and saw a shock, her body bellow her,

'I'm dead' she whispered gently and looked towards Shippo. He was standing there just like her; she went over and picked up her now dead son

'It's alright, let us say farewell' she whispered and Shippo nodded. They flew to the middle of the battle field. She became visible

'My friends' she said gently, getting there attention

'Kagome! Shippo!' they yelled in despair, Kagome smiled sadly as Shippo cried

'I'm Sorry,

Sango, sister, do not mourn for me, I am happy now that your happy, I only wish for that.

Miroku, like sango I only want you to be happy, live a life free of sorrow, and I will smile down at you from heaven

Sesshomaru, do not go back to the way you where before, showing emotion is no weakness, emotion is something you should treasure and no matter what happens, always smile

Rin, Live life to the fullest my child, for you will never know when your days may end.

Kikyo and Inuyasha, I do not blame you for my death nor will I ever blame you for being happy together.

As I say this my friends I am dying, goodbye' she said smiling gently at her friends

'Kagome! If you're here now then come back home, let Sesshomaru bring you back!' Inuyasha yelled, meaning to Kaede's Village since the well had been sealed

'Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, I'm sorry, but……..' she said as she started to fade. Before she was completely gone she whispered

'We're not coming home!'

A/N: I hope you liked it………. I KNOW! MY OTHER ONE-SHOT WAS SAD AND THIS ONE IS SAD! I AM NOT DEPRESSED!

We're not coming home

I'm sorry my friends

But as I once feared

This is the end

I'm going

I-'-m--g-o-I-n-g

I--'—m---g—o—I—n--g

I---'---m----g---o---n---e

We're not coming home


End file.
